Controlling physical access to buildings, rooms, secured outdoor areas, and storage containers is critical to ensure that only authenticated and authorized users gain access to appropriate areas. To date, this has typically been accomplished by utilizing traditional lock and key mechanisms, radio frequency identification (RFID) readers and fobs, and human monitored access/check points. These methods are either passive, unable to address changing conditions which may impact authorization of various individuals to access certain areas, and/or require human-labor intensive solutions (i.e., security guards). Systems and methods are necessary to take advantage of existing resources which can provide low cost means of authorizing physical access for individuals and dynamically changing the bounds of such authorization depending on relevant conditions pertaining thereto.